


Don't Judge a Tiger

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Zookeeper AU, zookeeper James "Bucky" Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-06-26 18:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19773901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu





	1. Chapter 1

“Mom! Mom! Mom! Mom! Mooooooom!” Your seven year old Noah yells from his bedroom. It sounds suspiciously like he’s jumping on his bed, something you’ve asked him multiple times not to do.

“Noah! Are you jumping on your bed?”

“Uh,” There’s one more thud then he answers, “no.”

“Noah James.” You groan as you make your way up the stairs, what a little butthead he is. “Did you need something?” You ask leaning against his doorframe as he grins that gap toothed smile at you and nods.

“It’s zoo day mom!”

“Zoo day?” He scowls at you and points at the calendar on the wall.

“It says it right there mom, zoo day.”

“I guess you’re right my little monkey. Get outta your pajamas and into some clothes, we wouldn’t want the zookeepers to think you belonged at the zoo!” You tease him and he lets out that wonderful boyish laugh of his causing you to smile broadly. “You want banana pancakes for breakfast monkey?”

“Yes!” He cheers and you laugh softly as you make your way back down to the kitchen. Your cup of coffee sits on the counter where you’d left it to go see what was up with Noah. You’ve been able to work at home for the last few weeks while working on your latest documentary series. The only problem is that now that your last one is done you need to find a new project to throw your time and effort into.

You’re pouring the first pancake onto the griddle when your cell phone rings. “Hurry up Noah, first pancakes are cooking!” You call before picking up your phone.

“Hello?”

“Hey, it’s Carol.”

“Carol, what’s up?”

“Have you had a stroke of brilliance yet?”

“By that do you mean do I have a new documentary idea? No, not yet.”

“We need something by Monday.”

“I know, I’ll keep thinking on it.” You promise as Noah comes storming into the kitchen. “Juice is in the fridge.” You tell him before he can ask. “We’ll figure something out, we always do.” You reassure your best friend and business partner, as you slide the first two pancakes onto a plate and placing it down on the table in front of Noah. “I promised my man we’d go to the zoo today, you’re welcome to join us.”

“I want to finish the final edits on the Penguin documentary.” You shiver at the thought of being in Antarctica all over again, that had been a long and cold trip. Noah hadn’t liked it much either, having to stay with your parents wasn’t his favorite thing in the world. This time you’re hoping you can stay closer to home specifically for Noah’s sake.

“Sounds good, let me know if you need anything.”

“I will.” Carol promises before she hangs up.

“Hey Monkey, you want anymore pancakes?”

“No!” He cries through a mouthful of pancakes and you roll your eyes fondly at him before putting two pancakes on your own plate and joining him at the kitchen table.

Once you’re both done with breakfast and cleaned up you and Noah head to the zoo.

One of your favorite things about Shield zoo is that the zoo doesn’t keep their animals behind any bars. They have walls and windows that go down to where the animals are and there’s even a safari that you can do to see elephants, rhinos, antelope and giraffes. You’ve always loved the butterfly room but Noah gets bored quickly there so you always try to time it as best you can so you can see the release of the newest butterflies.

“Mom! Let’s go see the lions!”

“You wanna start with the big cats first?”

“Yea!” He cheers before running to the sign that says big cats on it.

“Slow it down buddy!” You call, and thankfully Noah slows down a little bit, enough for you to catch up to him before dashing to one of the habitats. He gapes down at the four lions in the space, they’re laying in the sun a momma cleaning one of the babies.

“Ew mom look! That lion is licking the other one!” Noah says, his nose wrinkling in disgust.

“That’s the cub’s mom, that’s how they clean their baby. Maybe I should clean you like that.” You tease leaning down with your tongue out.

“Nooo!” Noah cries as you wrap your arms around him and he squeals loudly drawing the attention of one of the zookeepers who laughs softly.

“Do you take care of the animals?” Noah asks the man and he shakes his head.

“Actually I work with the tigers. We have two right now, but one of them is new so she’s still in the back.”

“Why?”

“Because she’s still pretty scared so we want to make her comfortable in her new home.”

“Did her mom move with her?”

“No, she’s old enough to be by herself now.”

“So she’s thirty?”

“No,” he laughs softly, “she’s only two but it’s different for tigers.”

“My mom is thirty.” Noah announces and the man’s blue eyes meet yours.

“This is your mom? I thought she was your sister.” You snort unattractively as Noah loudly protests. “I’m James but my friends call me Bucky.” The zookeeper says with a smile.

“James is my middle name!” Noah says gaping up at Bucky. “But my first name is Noah and this is my mom.” You provide your name and Bucky smiles shaking your hand.

“Are you having a good day at the zoo?”

“Yea! Why do you work with tigers and not lions?”

“I like tigers a little more than lions. I think that it’s really important to protect them so they don’t become extinct.”

“What’s instinct mean?”

“Extinct, it means that they are disappearing from the wild. I want to help stop that.” It’s then the lightbulb clicks, this is a great cause to get behind.

You could do a documentary at the zoo, one to raise awareness about conservation and maybe it’ll even help get some money for the zoo.

“Who runs this place?” You ask suddenly, your mouth catching up to your mind.

“Have I offended you?” He asks, his brows furrowing as a frown graces his lips.

“No! Oh gosh no. I’m a documentary film producer and we’re looking for a new documentary to shoot. I think the zoo could be a really cool one to do. And we could raise awareness for conservation and preservation.” Bucky blinks at you for a second before a wide smile graces his face and if you hadn’t found him attractive before you certainly do now.

“Oh man, I think that’s brilliant! If you don’t mind waiting while I feed this monster I can take you to Nick.”

“That would be amazing!” You gush winning yourself another brilliant smile. Oh man do you love this idea.


	2. Chapter 2

You and Noah follow Bucky down and back behind the exhibit to where he pops open a little door. “Alright, you guys have to wait here but if anyone comes by you tell them you’re with me okay?” You nod your hands resting on Noah’s shoulders as he stands in front of you. The two of you watch as Bucky disappears then he appears a few moments later this time holding a large silver bowl with meat in it. The tiger instantly perks up and comes trotting over to Bucky who grins broadly at it. He gives the tiger an affectionate pat on the shoulders and is nearly bowled over by the animal as it rubs against him. He laughs and placed the bowl of food down, you expect the tiger to go to the food but instead it follows Bucky, rubbing its face on his legs and he tries to walk. He gives it an affectionate shove and it leans more into him. You can see the bond between the two and you get butterflies in your stomach. A very good sign.

 **Carol. I’ve got it. Shield Zoo. We take a closer look at how the zoo is run, the keepers, the conservation and breeding programs. Just a whole behind the scenes!** You text while Noah inches closer to the glass that separates him from the exhibit.

“Pretty cool huh buddy?” You ask shoving your phone back into your pocket.

“Yea! Do you think we will be able to go and meet the tigers?”

“Probably not bud. The tiger is friends with Bucky that’s why he can go in there.”

“Do you think I could be friends with a tiger?” He asks looking up at you from where he has his hands pressed to the glass.

“Maybe when you’re all grown up you can become a tiger expert too.” You watch as Bucky throws some meat into the far corner of the cage then heads back toward the exit. When he glances over at you and Noah, a small smile pulls at his lips. Noah races over to the door meeting Bucky with a million questions that Bucky patiently answers. He’s good with Noah, and you think he’ll be good on camera. Hopefully you can get this project green lit by the studio and the zoo.

“You wanted to see Nick right?” Bucky asks drawing your attention.

“Is he the boss?”

“Yea.”

“Then yes please.”

“Mom, I wanna go see the animals.” Noah whines and you bite your lip.

“Maybe, if your mom is okay with it, my friend Wanda can take you around on a special cart and tell you all about the animals.”

“How does that sound buddy?”

“I wanna go with you!” He whines again and you give a sharp look.

“Noah, is this how we ask to do things?” You ask patiently and he huffs softly. “I wanna go with you.” He says again, this time without whining or any extra attitude.

“You can do that but that means you’ll miss out on the animals.” You explain patiently.

“I want you to see the animals with me.”

“I have to get a tiny bit of work done so you don’t have to go live with grandma and grandpa while I’m gone working. So, your choices are to come with me to this boring meeting or to go see some animals with Wanda and learn some amazing facts to share with me when I catch up.” Noah’s brow furrows as he thinks over his options.

“Can I go with Bucky?” You glance up at Bucky who seems surprised that Noah would want to go with him.

“I could have Wanda bring you to Nick’s office.” He offers.

“Or Nick could take you to Nick’s office.” Another voice says from the hallway just behind you. When you turn you see a tall man with an eyepatch staring down at you. “Nick Fury. Zoo director.” You introduce yourself with a smile and a handshake. “How can I help you today?” He asks.

“Are we okay to go?” Bucky asks you as Noah squirms next to him.

“Yea, he has a talker phone, the one where he can only call a couple people so I’ll call him when we’re done.”

“Or just ask someone to page me on the walkies.” You nod then turn back to Nick as Bucky and Noah climb onto a golf cart and Bucky buckles Noah in.

“I’d like to talk to you about your zoo. I know your focus is the animals and helping protect them. I’m a documentary film producer and I think your cause is a great one.” Nick looks interested which is always a good sign, he’s not shooting you down immediately.

“How do you envision this working?” He asks as you start walking down the hallway, you assume toward his office.

“Small crew. Maybe 8 people or so, just enough to have 2 teams filming. We could film for six months, learning about the different animals and raise awareness not only for the zoo but for the endangered animals too.” Nick is quiet for a moment before a smile flicks across his face.

“I like it.” He says pushing his office door open. “Naturally I’ve gotta run it by the board but I don’t think we’ll have much resistance they like the press. It brings people in.”

“Awesome,” you dig one of your cards out of your wallet and pass it to him, “Let me know if you need any help convincing the board, my business partner and I are very good at putting together presentations.”

“I will,” he passes you one of his cards, “Please give me a call if you don’t hear from me after the fifth. That’s when our next board meeting is.”

“Sounds good, again, if you’d like Carol and I to come to the meeting please let me know.”

“Of course. Rogers!” He calls and a tall blonde man comes toward you, “you know where Barnes is?”

“Yea?”

“Can you bring her? I’ve got some calls to make.”

“Oh, sure.” He gives you an easy smile and shakes your hand. “Steve Rogers.” You introduce yourself to him. “Alright, we can take a cart.” He tells you ushering you to a cart like Bucky took Noah. “Ready?” You nod and you’re off.


	3. Chapter 3

“So, what were you doing with Fury?” Steve asks breaking the silence.

“I’m a documentary film producer and I want to make a documentary about the zoo. There are several things that we can do with this documentary. The most important being raising awareness for endangered species.”

“Oh wow. That would be great!” Steve says with a smile, “Would you only be filming the endangered species?”

“I don’t know yet. We for sure want to raise awareness but we also need to do popular animals to keep people interested.”

“Like lions, tigers, elephants and giraffes?”

“I half expected you to say bears.”

“Oh my.” Steve deadpans and you laugh loudly.

“But yea, you’ve got the right idea.”

“I mean I think you should definitely do the lions.”

“Let me guess. You’re a lion keeper.”

“Busted,” he chuckles as he drives you through the zoo. “What’s your favorite animal?”

“Honestly I don’t know. I like the big cats, they’re so graceful, powerful and majestic. But I love elephants too, they’re so smart. Oh and Pandas.”

“My friend Natasha works with the Pandas. They’re actually little shits.”

“I’ve seen some videos. I think it’s why I love them so much. They kind of remind me of Noah.”

“That’s your son right? The cool little dude hanging out with Bucky.”

“That’s him alright. He’s been good right?”

“Yea, he’s a smart kid. Asked me how big most prides are. Most kids his age don’t know that lions live in prides.”

“We just watched The Lion King.”

“New one or original.”

“Original. We’re going to see the new one next weekend, and I’m looking at tickets for the broadway show.”

“Man, Buck and I saw that show as kids and it was so cool.”

“How long have you known Bucky?”

“Pretty much my entire life. We met in first grade, I was a small pretty sick kid and Bucky stood up for me. I taught him how to tie his shoes and then we were best friends.”

“Oh my god that’s adorable.”

“He’s a good man.” Steve glances over at you and you give him a smile.

“That’s good to know considering I let my son go hang out with him.”

“Speaking of which they’re with the reptiles, or at least that’s where they were going. After they left the lions.”

“They’re probably still there. Noah likes the snakes,” you give a little shudder, “he keeps asking for one and I just can’t do it.”

“Scared of them?”

“I mean, yes. I am.” You admit causing Steve to chuckle.

“Well, maybe you’ll get over that fear if you guys film here.”

“Yea no. Not gonna happen.” You protest as the Reptiles building comes into view. There’s another golf cart parked outside and you take that as a sign that Noah and Bucky are still here.

“You want me to stick around? Make sure they’re here?”

“Nah, thank you for the ride.” Steve nods then pulls away from the reptile house.

You make your way into the cool, dark building. The low lighting takes a second for you to adjust to, you can hear Noah, Bucky and another male voice. You follow the voices rounding another corner you see the three of them standing in a small cluster. It’s not until Bucky takes a step back that any of them notice you there.

“Hi mom!” Noah says grinning over at you, a very, very large snake draped over his shoulders.

“Oh my god!” You shriek stumbling back, your heart racing. Bucky’s smile freezes in place.

“Hey, hey look at me.” He says in this low soft voice but you can’t tear your eyes from the slithering creature on Noah. “Rhody, get the snake and put it away please.” He steps into your field of view blocking the snake from you. “Hey doll. It’s gonna be fine.” His hands are warm on your arms, “can you take a deep breath for me?” You breathe in slowly, exhaling through your nose. The urge to throw up has passed but you haven’t stopped shaking.

“I. I d-don’t like sn-snakes.” You mumble embarrassed by your extreme reaction to the reptile.

“That’s alright. You’re not the only one, we had a woman pass out in here last week.”

“Momma? You okay?” Noah’s worried face peers around Bucky and you give him your best attempt at a reassuring smile.

“Yea buddy I’m okay. I just got scared of that giant awesome snake you were holding.”

“Her name is Daisy.”

“That’s a cool name huh bud.” You tell him forcing yourself to calm.

“It’s funny for a snake.” Noah giggles and you nod in agreement.

“Can we leave?” You whisper to Bucky who nods and quickly guides you out of the reptile building, Noah holding onto your hand as you go.

“I’m so sorry. If I’d have known about your fear of snakes I wouldn’t have brought Noah here.”

“No, Bucky, no. Noah loves snakes so I’m glad he got to see them. And hold one.” You shudder slightly at the thought. That snake was so massive against Noah’s small frame.

“Hey Noah, what’s your mom’s favorite animal?”

“She likes elephants!” Noah says excitedly.

“Perfect.” Bucky coos, “I know exactly where we’re going next.”

“To the elephants?” Noah asks as he climbs up onto the bench of the cart. You join him on the passenger side as Bucky gets behind the wheel.

“To the elephants!” Bucky cries and Noah cheers loudly causing you to laugh. Your phone buzzes as you ride to the elephant enclosure.

I love this idea! Have you talked to anyone there? What do we need to do to get this rolling? Carol’s text reads.

I’ve already talked to the zoo director and he’s in but he’s got to clear it through the board. He said he’d know by the 5th but I figure if we can let Stark know that we’ve got something in the planning stages he might cut us some slack. You respond.

“How long have you worked at the zoo?” You ask Bucky as he makes his way through the crowded walkways.

“I’ve been here for almost five years, spent three years in San Francisco but my family is all here so when a position opened up I applied and Steve vouched for me.”

“He’s the one that brought me to the reptiles. He’s a fun guy, said he works with the Lions.”

“Yea, Steve’s a good friend.” Bucky says with a little smile. You’re about to ask him another question when Noah gasps.

“Look mom!”


	4. Chapter 4

“Oh wow.” You breathe, as the peacock struts across the path.

“She’s really pretty.” Noah marvels at the bird.

“Actually buddy that’s a boy.” You tell him as the bird’s body quivers then he fans out his tail and Noah gasps.

“Are you sure mom? It looks like a girl.”

“Bucky back me up here.”

“Your mom is right Noah. The boy peacocks have brightly colored tails to get the attention of the girls.”

“But girls are gross.” Noah says and you chuckle softly.

“Does that mean I’m gross?” You ask poking his side and he laughs.

“Yea! You’ve got cooties.”

“Girl cooties!” You cry scooping him off of the seat next to you and tickling his sides.

“Mom!” He cries through his laughter. “Bucky help!”

“But then I’ll get cooties!” Bucky teases as Noah shrieks with laughter.

“Bucky!” Noah tries again reaching a hand for Bucky who looks at you for permission to join the fray. You nod and a grin crosses Bucky’s face.

“Alright, I’m coming in buddy!” Bucky says hopping off of the golf cart and after poking you in the side so it doesn’t seem like you just gave up Bucky scoops Noah from your grasp and throws him over his shoulder. Noah catches his breath as you mock pout at the loss. Bucky puts Noah back on the golf cart then makes his way slowly toward you like you’re his tiger friend. “There’s a vaccine that will get rid of your mom’s cooties, should I give it to her?” He asks Noah who nods his head enthusiastically. “Now this may hurt.” He winks at you pretending to pull something out of his pocket.

“I’m ready.” You tell him closing your eyes tightly and waiting. You feel Bucky’s warm finger trace it’s way up the inside of your forearm to the crease of your elbow where he gives you a gentle pinch. “Ow!” You cry dramatically causing Bucky to laugh softly. “Am I cured?” You ask hopefully and Bucky nods.

“Look, no more cooties.” He says taking one of your hands he leads you back to the golf cart. “See Noah?”

“Oh phew no more cooties.” You say sitting on the seat next to Noah. Bucky gets back behind the wheel and Noah snuggles into your side as Bucky makes his way through the zoo.

The elephants are one of your favorites. This time there’s a baby elephant with the three adults and you can’t help your excitement.

“Hey, Wanda, I’d like you to meet my new friends.” Bucky says as he brings the cart to a stop next to a petite red head.

“Hi, you’re the documentary person right?”

“I am. Word travels fast huh?”

“It does.” She says with a soft laugh. “I think it’s a really great idea. We all do.”

“Thank you. Hopefully it all works out.” You tell her with a smile.

“I have a good feeling. But, no use worrying, would you like to meet our baby?”

“What do you think Noah?” You ask and he nods while staring up at Wanda.

“Can we ride them?” He asks quietly.

“No we can’t ride them but we can pet their ears, and give them treats. Come on.” She leads you, Noah and Bucky around the side of the enclosure and up next to the fence. “Whiskey! Tango! Foxy!”

“Really?” You ask with a chuckle, “Wtf?” Wanda grins back as the three elephants come over to the fence. The two adults are extremely friendly, the male reaches for Bucky with his trunk and Bucky chuckles.

“Hey Whiskey.” He says giving his hand to the elephant who pulls him toward the fence. Whiskey’s trunk wraps around part of Bucky’s head and you pull your phone from your pocket and snap a couple pictures of him laughing as the elephant tries to get as close to Bucky as he can. You send a couple to Carol before taking a couple of Noah feeding the baby elephant.

“Do you wanna feed one too? Whiskey is the most friendly.” Wanda offers you an apple and Bucky holds a hand out to you. They’re much bigger in person, but you’re not going to miss this opportunity. You take Bucky’s hand and he guides you next to him, an arm around your back so that Whiskey doesn’t knock you over. “Alright Doll, you’re gonna want your hand flat with the apple on it. That way he doesn’t try to take your whole hand to get at the apple.” You step forward and hold your palm flat with the apple on it. “Perfect.”

“Hey Whiskey.” You say drawing the elephant’s attention back to the pair of you and off of Noah and Foxy who are becoming fast friends.

“Just hold still, he’s a lover but he forgets he’s not a baby anymore.” Bucky’s voice is low and soft and you’re surprisingly comfortable with him pressed closely behind you. The elephant sees the apple then and his trunk reaches out for it and gently snuffs at you. He trunk is smooth for the most part, little hairs brush against your palm and he’s very warm. He gently plucks the apple from your hand and puts it in his mouth before coming back for more. You don’t have another apple so instead he wraps his trunk around your wrist and gives you a gentle tug toward the fence. Bucky moves with you, the elephant seeing this pulls Bucky closer too. Bucky is quick to brace his hands against the fence so he doesn’t crush you against it but as the elephant tugs you feel Bucky tense behind you resisting the stronger animal the best he can.

“You okay Doll?”

“Just fine. Can I pet him?”

“Yea.” You reach through the fence and gently graze your fingers down his side. He feels almost rubbery, sort of like one of those thick pink erasers Noah always needs but never uses at school. You glance over at Noah and see that he and Wanda are still giving Foxy and Tango treats, they’re talking and laughing and you’re happy to see him so happy.

You still have your hand on Whiskey when his trunk brushes at your arm startling you and causing you to flinch slightly.

“You okay?”

“He just startled me. I was checking on Noah.”

“He’s an awesome kid, told me he wants us to do the movie, as he called it, because then you have to stay home.”

“Yea, we did one on Penguins last year and I was gone for almost six months. He had to stay with my parents who he loves and they love him but it’s not the same.” Bucky hums softly and god you hope this all works out.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the day at the zoo is spent with Bucky. You’d told him that if he needed to get back to work you and Noah would be perfectly fine to just wander like you normally do. He’d just waved you off and brought you to meet more zoo keepers and their animals. Noah was able to feed some giraffes and had giggled madly when the giraffe’s large tongue had enveloped his hand. He’d told you sleepily that night that he wanted to be a zookeeper.

Carol had teased you endlessly about only wanting to do the series at the zoo because of how hot Bucky was. She wasn’t wrong about him being, in her words, ‘smokin’ hot’ and you’d be lying if you said you weren’t attracted to him. 

The board approves the plan to do a season of filming. Six months, if it goes okay from there then maybe even a second season, which honestly would be amazing. You just hope the ratings are there, otherwise you don’t have a show even if the zoo tolerates you. It’s the first day of filming and you and Carol have worked out a bit of a schedule. You’re running team A and she’s running team 1. Team A consists of you, Tony, Thor and Loki. While the Odinson brothers could be a handful you’d found long ago if anyone could keep the brothers in check it was the brothers. Carol has Hope, Scott and Clint, she gets Hope because Clint and Scott are a handful themselves and while Carol runs a tight ship sometimes it’s nice to have Hope to lend a helping hand. Besides, you ship her and Scott and are just waiting for them to get their shit together and just make out already.

“Alright, Team A we’ve got big cats this week. Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday we’re going to be with the tigers then Thursday and Friday we’re going to be with the lions. Team 1 you’re going to be with the reptiles Monday through Wednesday and elephants Thursday and Friday.” You tell everyone before gear is piled onto two different golf carts that you’ve already purchased and had put in storage since last time you’d used them. You’re glad you’re starting with Bucky. You’re most comfortable with him and he seems to have friends all over the zoo so he can tell them what it’s like.

“Good morning Bucky.”

“Morning.” He seems nervous, and strange as it is it’s now your turn to put him at ease.

“So all you have to do is forget about the camera and just talk to me okay?”

“Hard to forget about when it’s that big.” He grumbles and you give him a soft smile.

“I know, Loki gimme the mic pack please.” You say not looking away from Bucky. “But you were so amazing with me and Noah, do it just like that.” Loki bumps your arm and then passes you Bucky’s mic pack. “This is a mic pack. If it’s outside your shirt it could get caught on things but if you’re more comfort with it on the outside I can understand that.”

“It can go under my shirt.” You give him the battery and he lowers it down through his shirt then goes to pass it back to you.

“Just tuck that into your pocket,” you’re still holding the actual mic and once Bucky has tucked away the battery you go to clip the mic on. “Is it okay if I put this on you?” He nods so you reach forward and clip the mic to the collar of his shirt. He still looks anxious so you place your hands up on his shoulders. “Just talk to me Bucky. You’ll do great, Noah already tried to schedule another zoo day and that’s because of you.”

“Thanks.” He says softly and you nod before stepping away from him and heading back to your team. Loki has a little smirk on his face and you shoot him a glare.

“Not a word.” You mutter slipping your ear piece into your ear. “Ready Bucky?” He swallows thickly then nods. “Just tell me about the tigers that you’ve got.”

“Uh, so right now Shield Zoo has two tigers. We have a male and a female, our plan is to breed them but tigers can be hard to breed. They’re kind of temperamental and things have to be just right for them to have cubs. They’re not quite as bad as cheetahs, cheetahs are super nervous, but lions are usually way easier.”

“What are their names?”

“The boy is Star and the girl is Dottie.” Adorable.

“How did they get those names?”

“The local elementary schools.” You wave your hand at him to elaborate and with a soft smile he does, “when animals are born here we have a raffle, each school puts in money and the one we draw gets to name the animal.”

Bucky slowly relaxes in front of the camera over the next few days. By week three you know you’re completely falling for him, which while not completely professional makes going to work a lot more fun. Dottie and Star apparently have hit it off extremely well because Bucky hurries to you one Monday morning with a broad grin on his face.

“I think she’s pregnant!” He whispers excitedly you gasp and grab his forearms. 

“Are you sure?”

“I can’t be 100% sure but I’ve got a gut feeling. We’re going to do an ultrasound tomorrow, maybe you go with Steve and the lions today so you can be there for the ultrasound.”

“That’s a good plan.” He gives you a broad smile before taking your hand.

“Wanna meet her?”

“Who? Dottie?”

“Yea,” he whispers, “you’ve been around her enough. Almost as much as I have.”

“You want me to go into the enclosure?”

“Do you trust me?” He asks and you blink at him in surprise before nodding your head.


	6. Chapter 6

You follow Bucky away from the rest of the team and he leads you to the tiger enclosure. He glances at you over his shoulder with a small smile.

“Ready?” He asks and you nod. He opens the enclosure with one hand and holds tightly to your hand with the other. “Just stay right here with me and don’t make eye contact until I give you the okay.”

“I’m kind of scared.” You admit looking up into those gorgeous blue eyes of his. 

“I’d be concerned if you weren’t. But I’ve got you.”

“I trust you.”

“I’m going to let go of your hand now but I need you to keep your hand on my back. Right in the center so I know where you are. Can you do that?”

“Yes.” You tell him and he lets go of your hand, you do as he asks gripping the back of his shirt with one hand.

“Dottie.” He calls softly then makes that adorable little chuff noise the tigers all make with him. She responds from a few feet away and you grip his shirt tighter. “Breathe Doll.” He mutters, “Hi Dottie girl.” He says and the tiger rubs against his leg, “she’s going to brush against your leg. Don’t move.”

“Okay.” You breathe resting your forehead against his back. Dottie brushes against your leg nearly bowling you over, Bucky wraps an arm around your waist pulling your body flush against his back with a soft laugh to keep you upright.

“Gentle Dottie.” He chastises, she chuffs back at him and you can’t help but smile. It’s like she’s talking back to him, telling him to chill out. You feel her hot breath on your forearm as she smells you, “You’re doing amazing doll.” Bucky says softly, “relax.”

“Sorry I’m all over you.”

“It’s probably a good thing. That way you smell more like me. You know more familiar.” He says softly. “Alright, here we go.”

“What?” Bucky moves away from you slowly, “what are you doing?”

“It’s okay, she’s not going to hurt you.” He tells you as he turns to face you, Dottie brushes against your legs again and chuffs.

“Can, can I touch her?”

“Let’s try like this.” He takes your hand in his and after covering your hand with his he pets the tiger and you’re fairly sure that you’re going to die from happiness. Dottie’s fur is much like a cats, just longer and more coarse. You’ve traded positions with Bucky, he’s standing behind you now, his front against your back. The great cat suddenly rears up on her hind legs and you can help the fear that runs through you. You spin around and bury your face into Bucky’s chest.

“Oh my god. Oh my god.” You breathe and to your shock Bucky laughs softly.

“It’s alright Doll. She likes you.” He says as Dottie rubs her head against your shoulder. You don’t dare to move.

“She likes me? It felt like she was going to eat me.” You mutter into his chest and he laughs again.

“She’s marking you. Making you part of her family.” He sounds pleased, “Uh oh. She’s gonna-“ he grunts as Dottie knocks the pair of you over before flopping down across your waist. “Dottie!” Bucky grunts, causing you to laugh this time. He’s got the brunt of her weight while you have her head and one arm.

“Are you okay?” You ask as you scratch the top of Dottie’s head.

“Yea, she’s just a big girl. Are you okay?”

“Still a little scared she might hurt me but I don’t think it would be on purpose.”

“Dottie is a love. I wouldn’t have let you come in here with me if I didn’t think it’d be safe.”

“Oh I know. I trust you Bucky. Honestly I do, she’s just a wild animal.” Bucky goes to say something when the three of you are startled by someone rapping on the glass of the enclosure. Dottie pops up earning herself another loud groan from Bucky as she shoves off of his stomach. You sit up and look over at the window to see Carol standing there your phone in her hand. She’s points at it and mouths ‘Noah’.

“Oh crap, Noah called.” You say as you climb to your feet.

“Is that a bad thing?” Bucky follows you to the door of the enclosure then locks it behind you. “Not necessarily. Just unusual.” Carol meets you at the corner of the enclosure. “Is he still on the phone?”

“No, I told him you’d call him right back because you were working.”

“Thank you.” You take your phone from her then and call Noah who clearly has been waiting for your call since he answers on the end of the first ring.

“Mom?”

“Yea buddy.”

“What time are you gonna be home? I don’t feel good.” He sounds so sad and little on the phone.

“What doesn’t feel good monkey?”

“My tummy.”

“Have you told Grandma or Grandpa?”

“Yea.”

“And what did they say?”

“To try and sleep and I have some crackers and sprite.”

“I think those sound like some really good ideas. Is Grandma by you?”

“No.”

“Okay, you try and get some sleep and I’ll be there before you know it.”

“Okay momma.”

“I love you Noah James.”

“Love you too momma.” You hang up with him then and glance at the time. You might be able to sneak out in a couple hours but it’s hard to leave the team.

“Hey, everything okay?” Carol asks and you turn to find both her and Bucky watching you.

“Yea, it sounds like he might have the flu. I’m gonna call my mom really quick then try and get out of here early.”

“If you need to go, go. I can give Hope my list and take over with the boys.”

“I don’t wanna ask you to do that.” You tell her finding your mom’s contact in your favorites and hitting the button. “Besides we were going to shift the schedule a little bit. Bucky thinks Dottie is pregnant and they’re doing some tests later this week to find out.” You tell her as your mom’s phone rings.

“Hello?”

“Mom, hey. Noah called, what’s your opinion?” You ask as Carol and Bucky start to softly talk.

“He’s got a slight fever but hasn’t thrown up. I think he should be fine until the end of the day if he gets some sleep.”

“Let me know if anything changes?”

“Of course.”

“Thanks mom.” You hang up then and shove your phone into your pocket. “My mom thinks he’s gonna be fine until the end of the day so let’s get going.” You tell Carol and Bucky who both nod.


	7. Chapter 7

You take two days off to spend with Noah, luckily your entire crew is amazing and are able to adapt and work without you. While you’re gone you get a text from an unknown number.

 **She’s pregnant!** And a few moments later you get another text from the same number. **Oh, this is Bucky by the way.** And you can’t help but laugh softly. You assume that Carol gave him your number, not that you mind.

**Oh Bucky I’m so excited for you!**

**Thanks Doll. We miss you around here. You back tomorrow?**

**Yea, Noah is gonna come with for half the day.**

**Awesome! I’ve missed that little dude.** The fact that Bucky enjoys hanging out with your son is such a good feeling. If you were to date again it’s a requirement that they want to spend time with Noah too.

**He’s super pumped. He’ll be so excited to hear about the baby tiger.**

“Mom? Can we go out for dinner?” Noah asks as he comes bounding into the room. He’s clearly feeling better, his energy is up and actually wants to eat.

“Come here so I can check your temp then maybe.” You tell him and sure enough when you press a kiss to his forehead and thankfully he feels normal. “Where do you want to go?”

“Um, Melinda’s?”

“Yea okay.” You agree, the diner is only about four blocks from your house and Melinda is an awesome woman.

 **Can I bring you guys anything? Dinner? I know it’s hard with a sick kid.** Bucky offers and god does that make butterflies dance around in your stomach.

 **That’s very sweet of you but we’re actually going to go to Melinda’s Diner on 4th. You’re welcome to join us.** You offer, your heart racing.

**See you there. 5?**

**Perfect.** You respond unable to keep the smile off of your face.

“Hey Noah, is it cool if Bucky joins us for dinner?” You call and you hear him yell back an enthusiastic,

“Yes!” Thank god, it would’ve been really awkward to text Bucky back and tell him not to come. You’ve got about forty-five minutes before you have to go so you jump into the shower then quickly blow dry your hair and swipe on a little mascara. Just so you feel like you haven’t been stuck in the house with a sick kid for days.

“Noah, we’ve gotta go bud!”

“Coming!” He takes the stairs two at a time so you grab your purse and meet him at the front door. The walk to the diner isn’t a long one and Noah chats away the whole time. You beat Bucky there but it’s not by much, Noah has just settled into the booth next to you when the bell over the door chimes and Bucky comes into the diner.

“Bucky!” Noah calls, Bucky makes his way over with a wide smile on his face.

“Hey guys, how’re you feeling Noah?” Bucky asks as he slides into the booth across from you.

“Good! Mom I wanna sit by Bucky.” Noah says.

“Is that okay?” You ask and Bucky nods.

“Come on over bud.” Noah goes under the table and pops up on the other side with a grin.

“Hey you guys, what can I get you?” Sharon asks with a flirty smile in Bucky’s direction. Of all the waitstaff at Melinda’s Sharon is your least favorite. She’s spacey at best and temperamental at her worst.

“Uh, I’m gonna need a little more time to look over the menu if that’s okay. Noah do you know what you want?” Bucky asks and Noah nods, “what about you Doll?”

“Yea, I’m not super adventurous when it comes to food here because I know what I like.”

“Alright, you guys go ahead and I’ll be ready.”

“Noah what do you want?” You ask.

“Can I have pop?” Noah asks, his eyes hopeful.

“Water or milk.”

“Chocolate milk?” He counters and you nod. “Can I have the macaroni and cheese with chocolate milk please.”

“Yup.” Sharon looks at you,

“I’ll have the chicken sandwich with fries and a lemon water please. And can we get the chocolate milk with the meal please.”

“But mom I’m thirsty.”

“You can have water while you wait okay?” You tell Noah and he goes back to his coloring.

“And what for you handsome?” She flirts at Bucky.

“You already got Noah’s order.” Bucky says with a quick wink at you, you have to bite your lip to keep from laughing. “I’ll take the loaded burger please and a coke.” Sharon leaves then looking more than a little annoyed that Bucky isn’t playing her game. “Did you tell him about Dottie?” Bucky asks and you shake your head with a smile.

“I wanted to let you tell him.”

“Tell me!” Noah says practically bouncing in his seat.

“Dottie is going to have cubs.”

“Like babies?”

“Yep.”

“When?”

“About three months from now.”

“That’s it?” You ask surprised.

“That’s it.” Bucky affirms, “right now she’s pregnant with four but it’s pretty rare to keep all the cubs.”

“How long is labor?”

“Depends, should be long enough for you to get there.”

“It’s like you read my mind.” You tell him with a laugh. Your food doesn’t take long to arrive and you spend the meal in comfortable conversation. When the check comes Bucky is faster than you are and passes Sharon his card.

“On me Doll.”

“Bucky you don’t have to.”

“I want to.” He assures you and when the receipt comes back Sharon has written her name across the top. Bucky leaves it on the table. “Can I walk you guys home?” He asks shoving his hands into his pockets.

“That’d be nice.” You agree with a smile, Noah grabs one of your hands and one of Bucky’s and after dragging you a few feet he quits trying to get you and Bucky to go his rapid pace.

“Mom can I run to the corner?”

“Sure, then walk back okay?” You tell him.

“Okay, here Bucky hold onto mom’s hand. She needs to be safe.” Noah puts your hand in Bucky’s then takes off running.

“Sorry. I used to tell him holding hands was to keep me safe so he’d hold my hand. You don’t have to hold on if you don’t want.” You offer and Bucky look scandalized.

“You heard the kid, I gotta keep you safe.” He gives you a wide grin and a wink and you can’t help the laugh that passes your lips. God you’re gone on him.


	8. Chapter 8

Noah is up before you the next morning. He’s bouncy and excited to go to work with you one last time before school starts. You always feel less guilty working when Noah is at school, he’s able to be with friends and not get stuck at Grandma and Grandpa’s house.

He’s treated like a king. The staff all give him special access and he gets to help feed some of the animals, something that he doesn’t stop talking about. He likes helping make the anteater food because it has bugs in it, you tease him about adding bugs to his food and this gets you an eye roll.

You don’t see much of Bucky, he’s busy with Dottie and checking on the cubs. He’s worried that they won’t survive the pregnancy and is being extra diligent of their care.

The next couple of weeks are busy, getting Noah to and from school, keeping on top of the filming schedule, meeting with tv executives, it’s a lot. So when you get a text from Bucky one Friday morning asking you if you’d like to go to lunch you accept. It seems like ages since you’ve gotten to spend any time with him, and honestly you kinda miss the man. Your team wraps up around 11:30 so instead of just sitting around and waiting for noon when you’re going to meet Bucky you head down toward the tiger exhibit.

“Hey, on your way to see Bucky?” Carol asks with a smirk.

“Yea, we’re doing lunch.” You tell her with a wide smile.

“Woah, you really like this guy huh?” She asks keeping pace with you as you make your way past the kangaroos.

“I like him. He’s kind, smart and Noah adores him.”

“That’s huge. Noah hated Brock and Jasper.”

“Kid was right about both guys.” You say with a shrug. “Would’ve saved myself a lot of heartache if I’d listened to him.”

“True. Well, have fun.” Carol says wiggling her eyebrows at you and you can’t help but laugh while rolling your eyes at her. You’re just about to round the corner when you hear voices, not wanting to interrupt by being early you peer around the corner and see Bucky talking to a beautiful brunette woman.

“Are you serious?” He exclaims and she nods, “a baby!” Bucky scoops the woman off of her feet and spins around twice before putting her back on her feet. He presses a kiss to her cheek and she laughs before burying her face in his neck. Your heart stops.

Then you remember that Bucky has a sister, Becca, maybe this is Becca. You take a deep breath and plaster a smile on your face, if this is his sister you want to make a good first impression. You make your way around the corner and the movement causes Bucky to look up but not release the woman he’s holding onto.

“Hey! Is it time for lunch already?” He asks and she takes a step away from him and if it’s possible she’s even more beautiful up close.

“Yea, noon right?”

“Yep.” He gives you a wide grin, “oh, sorry I’m being rude. This is Peggy.” So not Becca. Bucky introduces you to her and her face lights up.

“Oh, I’ve heard so much about you and the awesome job that you’re team is doing on this documentary series. I can’t wait to watch it.” She says and you’re surprised by the British accent.

“Thank you. We’re almost done shooting the first season.”

“What? Really? But the cubs.” Bucky says sounding disappointed, his arm resting on Peggy’s shoulders.

“Yea, we’re hoping to use that as bait for a second season. Or maybe a movie.” You tell him with a small one shoulder shrug.

“When will you know if you’ve been approved for a second season?”

“Usually the fifth or sixth episode, from what I’ve heard. I’ve never done a multi-season show before.” This is a lot harder than you thought it’d be, talking to him and his girlfriend. Their casual intimacy is probably the worst part, and you’d hoped that he was into you. This is what you get for hoping. “So, um, are you joining us for lunch?”

“Oh, thank you no. I’m going to dash over and see Steve then heading back to work.” She presses another quick kiss to Bucky’s cheek, “See you later darling.” She says to him before giving you a smile, “It was nice to meet you.”

“You too.” You tell her, giving her a smile that you hope isn’t too fake.

“Alright ready for lunch?”

“Yea, unfortunately it’s gotta be quick I don’t have a whole lot of time.” You and Bucky start toward the entrance of the zoo.

“I thought you guys were done at noon today.” He actually sounds disappointed, which you wouldn’t expect after just meeting his pregnant girlfriend.

“Yea, but I’ve got other responsibilities. I’ve gotta see how editing is going,” you lie, “and there are a few promos that are going to be run over the next couple weeks that both Carol and I need to approve.” You’re going to need some time to lick your wounds and spending more time with Bucky isn’t the way that you’re going to get over him.

“Well that sucks. I like spending time with you.” He says with one of those blinding smiles of his, luckily you can look away to watch your footing. The path slopes up here and you’re clumsy enough as it is.

“I know, I’m sorry. We’re trying to get everything all figured out so that if we’re offered a second season we can just keep shooting. I really don’t want to miss the cubs.”

“She’s still got all three, we won’t know what she’s having until they’re born though.”

“So no finding out what she’s having beforehand?”

“Unfortunately no.” He says with a little chuckle, “not like human babies.” Oh god this really sucks. As you walk you text Carol the number 23 so she knows to call you in 23 minutes. Something you’ve done to get out of awkward dates before, you can last 23 minutes. It’s not that long. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

Carol comes over that night, and after Noah goes to bed you join her on the couch where she’s got a glass of wine waiting for you.

“Okay, spill.”

“Spill?” You feign ignorance.

“You 911’d me, on a lunch date with Bucky.”

“It wasn’t a lunch date.” You tell her before taking a drink of wine. She opens her mouth to protest but you continue, “mostly because he’s got a pregnant fiancée.” Carol chokes on the swallow of wine she had in her mouth. She coughs a few times before croaking out,

“Ex-fucking-scuse me?”

“I don’t think I’m supposed to know about the baby but he introduced me to her.”

“What’s her name?”

“Uh, Penny? Peggy? Patty? Something like that, I don’t remember.”

“Man, I’m so sorry dude.”

“It’s okay. It was just a crush.” You say with a shrug in a half-assed attempt to downplay how hurt your feelings are. You glance over at Carol and know that she clearly has seen past your lie.

“We need ice cream.” She announces opening one of her many food delivery apps and ordering some ice cream. You rest your head on her shoulder as you wait, staring blankly ahead at the tv. When the ice cream shows up Carol gets it from door and then joins you back at the couch with two pints and spoons.

“Cheers.” You deadpan clinking your spoon against hers.

Carol sleeps on the couch that night then the next morning after breakfast she heads home while you and Noah head to his doctor appointment. He’s got to get his flu shot and his yearly check up, and you’ve promised ice cream after if he doesn’t fight you on the shot. Since Noah’s normal doctor is out sick his replacement doctor is a handsome man named Dr. Strange. Dr. Strange asks for your number after Noah’s appointment.

You give it to him. It doesn’t take long for him to text you and ask you out on a date for later that week.

It’s Friday night and Noah watches with a scowl as you get ready.

“Mom, I don’t want you to go.”

“Why buddy?” You ask swiping on some mascara.

“You like Bucky! And Bucky likes you!”

“I don’t think it’s gonna work out with Bucky bud.”

“But why?”

“It’s complicated, but Dr. Strange was cool wasn’t he?”

“Not as cool as Bucky.”

“Noah, just because someone is cool doesn’t mean that they’re going to be someone I want to date.”

“But you like him!”

“Noah James enough. I can’t sit around and wait for Bucky to figure his life out okay?” You don’t want to tell Noah about the whole fiancée and baby situation if you don’t have to. You don’t want him to lose his hero.

“Fiiiine.” Noah groans flopping back on your bed dramatically.

“Now, Carol should be here in the next fifteen minutes or so, you be good for her like always okay?”

“Of course mom.” Noah says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. Carol let’s herself in less than ten minutes later and with a smile and a kiss on Noah’s head you head out.

You make it to the bar that you’re meeting Stephen at with around 5 minutes to spare. You go to the bar to get a drink and waste some time.

“Can I get a Diet Coke please?” You ask as a hand is placed on your lower back.

“A whiskey for me please.” Stephen’s voice says from behind you. “You look lovely.”

“Thank you. You look great too.” You tell him and he does. He looks great, his hair swoops back away from his face, it’s greying at the temple and his beard is meticulously done.

He’s extremely smart, to the point where it almost feels like he’s trying to confuse you. It’s honestly kind of annoying.

“How does Noah feel about us dating?” Stephen asks as you wait for the check.

“He doesn’t know, I told him I was going to dinner with a friend.” You lie, you’re not sure why you lie. You just do.

“Oh, will it bother him?”

“I don’t know. I usually don’t tell him or let him meet people until I’ve been dating them for a while.”

“How many people have you dated since you had him?” He asks and you’re not sure if the question is judgy or if you’re taking it the wrong way.

“Only 2. With a child in the mix I’m very selective about who I date.”

“Where’s his father?”

“Died. Hit and run accident.” You say looking down at your hands. You don’t often talk about Noah’s dad, he’d been a wonderful man, Scott was funny, kind and loving. He’d been taken too soon, Noah had only been three and it had been more than a little hard after he’d died. It was such a senseless accident and you’d been heartbroken.

“I’m sorry.”

“Thank you.” The waitress drops off the check and Stephen pays for dinner. “Do you want to split the check?”

“No, I make plenty of money to treat you.” You internally cringe at his words but just smile at him.

“Thank you.” Stephen gives you a smile again and the two of you stand and head out of the bar. “Do you need a ride home?”

“Oh, no thank you though.” You tell him with a smile.

“I’ll call you.” Stephen says pressing a kiss to your cheek.

“Sounds good.” You tell him as you watch him walk away. You start your walk home and are only a quarter of the way when a motorcycle roars past only to circle around and come back.

“Hey! You wanna ride?” The voice is familiar and when you look up you’re surprised to see Bucky straddling the monster of a bike that’s rolling along beside you.

“I’m good.” Wrapping your arms around his waist is not going to help your crush on him.

“Can I at least make sure you get home safe? It’s late.”

“If you want.” You tell him and to your surprise he rolls the bike to the side of the road and he turns it off then joins you on the sidewalk.


	10. Chapter 10

“You look nice.” He says as the two of you walk down the dark street.

“Thanks, I had a date.”

“Oh.” He seems surprised, “why?”

“What?”

“I kinda thought we had something.” He says with a shrug.

“I’m not going to be a side piece.” You tell him bluntly. “And I’m sure as hell not a home wrecker.”

“A home wreck- What the hell are you talking about?”

“Penny? Patty?” When he keeps staring at you in confusion you throw your hands in the air. “The woman! Your fiancée!”

“My- do you mean Peggy?” You stare at him like duh and he starts laughing. Not just like a chuckle but a full body laugh, he clutches his stomach as he doubles over. You glare at him and stalk away this seems to sober Bucky up quickly and he chases after you. Really it’s two large strides not an actual chase before his hand closes around your wrist. “Hey, hey wait a second.” Bucky says pulling you to a stop.

“Why?” You huff not looking at him.

“Peggy is Steve’s wife.” Bucky says, “I’m single and only interested in you. If that’s not the case for you then I get it and I’ll back off.”

“So you’re not having a baby?”

“The only baby I’m having are tiger cubs. Steve and Peggy have been trying for a while now and Peggy hasn’t even told Steve yet. She wants to do some big reveal and wanted help so she told me.” Wow. You feel like a real idiot. “So maybe don’t say anything to Steve.”

“Okay.”

“So can I take you out sometime or is it real serious with this other guy?”

“I’m sorry.” You blurt, “I really assumed the worst of you and shouldn’t have.”

“It happens, I’m just glad I wasn’t too late. Do you need to get home quickly?”

“I mean, before midnight otherwise Carol will worry.”

“Can I take you out then?”

“I can’t eat another bite. But other than that I’m yours.” Bucky smirks and you realize what you’ve implied and glance down at the ground.

“You scared of the bike or can I take you for a ride?”

“Let’s go for a ride.” You affirm and he wraps one of his hands around yours and you walk back to where he’d left his motorcycle. She’s a black motorcycle with silver writing on the side, it said Winnie.

“Before you ask, Winnie is my mom.”

“I’m never going to live that down am I?”

“It’ll be a while.” He teases and you mock scowl up at him.

“In my defense you didn’t tell me who she was. You just said ‘this is Peggy’.”

“Alright that’s fair, I assumed you’d heard of her from Steve.”

“You know what they say about assuming things.” You tease as you take the helmet that Bucky offers. You snap it on and he mimics you with his own helmet then stares at you for a second. “Here,” he shrugs off his jacket and passes it to you, “you’re gonna get cold in that.”

“What about you?”

“I’ll be fine.” He says with a soft smile so you shrug on his warm jacket that smells like him. He climbs on the bike then you follow your front pressed against his back as you loop your arms around his waist. “Is it okay if we go a little out of the city?” He asks over his shoulder at you.

“Yea.” He starts the bike then eases it out into the street. He takes you through the streets until you’re lost but honestly you could care less where he takes you. 

Ten minutes later he pulls up to a park, and when he turns off the bike you swing your leg over and hop off being careful to not touch the side of the motorcycle.

“Where are we?”

“Plaza park. I grew up not too far from here.” It’s quiet here, there’s still light pollution but it’s nowhere near as bad as it is in the city. When you look up you can see some stars, not the millions you’d be able to see out in the woods but way more than you can see in the city.

“I love the stars.” You tell Bucky wistfully and he chuckles softly while taking your hand in his.

“I know. Noah told me.”

“When?”

“The day we met. He said, ‘ya know, my mom really loves the stars.’ And then he just went back to looking at the snakes.” You can’t help but laugh as Bucky leads you down a gravel path.

“He’s really the ultimate wingman. He was very irritated that my date tonight wasn’t with you.” Bucky grins back at you, before gesturing to a park bench tucked under a cherry blossom tree. “Oh this is perfect.”

“Good, are you warm enough?”

“The jacket is helping but you’re gonna have to sit close.” You flirt and he laughs again.

“That’s not a problem Darlin’.” Bucky flirts back as you take a seat on the bench. He sits next to you and throws an arm around your shoulders. You fit neatly into his side and god he’s so warm.

You spend the next couple hours just talking and looking up at the stars. You talk about everything. Your childhoods, his with Steve is full of stories that make you laugh and roll your eyes. You talk about Noah, the zoo, your documentary film company. Time flies by and suddenly your phone goes off from your purse.

“Oh no! What time is it?” You ask fumbling for your purse.

“12:02.”

“Shit.” You mutter when you finally find your phone and see Carol’s number. “Carol! I’m so sorry!” You say instead of answering like a normal person.

“It’s okay, I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Yea, we’ll leave right now.” You look over at Bucky, “how long will it take us to get back?”

“Maybe 45 minutes if we speed a little.”

“That sounded like Bucky. Is that Bucky?”

“I’ll be home ASAP! Sorry again! Feel free to use the guest room.” You tell her before hanging up on her questions.


	11. Chapter 11

When you get back to Bucky’s bike he passes you the helmet again.

“You look tired.”

“Yea, I should be okay.”

“Why don’t you ride in front?” He suggests and you look at him like he’s crazy.

“What?”

“So if you fall asleep you won’t fall off.”

“Have you done this before?” You ask as he settles onto the bike then gestures for you to climb on in front of him.

“No, but Steve and Peg do. You just have to lean back.”

“Are you sure about this?” You ask and he nods.

“As long as you are.” He says so you slip onto the bike in front of him. He waits for you to settle in before looping an arm around your waist and pulling you flush against him. “Alright Doll, can you rest your head against my right shoulder?” You do as he asks and you fully relax against him. You’re thankful that the helmet you’re wearing has the plastic over the face when Bucky starts the bike and heads down the street. It is a little colder up here but it’s worth it to be able to just relax against him.

You start to drift after a few minutes of driving. It’s been a long week and you’d been up early this morning to finalize some documentary stuff with Vizion the company that is going to air the show. Sure enough you fall asleep not long after, the rumble of the bike and Bucky’s warmth lulling you to sleep.

It feels like only seconds but before you know it Bucky is saying your name. You blink your eyes open and it registers that you’re home.

“Hi Doll, morning.”

“Good call on sitting in front of you.” You say sleepily and he turns off the bike before offering you his hand to help you off the bike. You climb off the bike and as you’re undoing the helmet he climbs off too. You pass him his helmet and he puts it away then you shrug off his jacket and pass it back to him.

“Looks better on you.” He flirts before shrugging his jacket back on. “Can I take you out next weekend? For a real date?”

“I’d like that but Noah and I are going camping.”

“You’re the coolest mom ever.” Bucky says and you laugh softly.

“You’ll have to come with us sometime.”

“That sounds awesome Doll.” He walks with you up the stairs of your brownstone and when you stop to face him at the door he stares quietly down at you. “Are you gonna tell Noah?”

“I don’t think so. Not yet. It could be pretty confusing since I went out with Dr. Strange and I ended with you.”

“Yea, that might be kind of confusing.” He pauses for a second, “Can I ask you something?”

“Of course.”

“I just, I don’t want this to come off in the wrong way or seem like possessive or anything.” He rambles and you give his hand a squeeze.

“Buck. Just ask.” You tell him softly with a gentle smile.

“Are you gonna keep seeing Dr. Strange?”

“No. He was a pathetic attempt to get over my crush on you.”

“Awe, Doll. You gotta crush on me?” He teases and roll your eyes at him. “I mean it works out cuz I have a crush on you too.” You laugh softly and grin up at him. Bucky tucks some hair back behind your ear before cupping your face in his hand. His thumb slides across your cheek bone before he leans down and presses his lips softly to yours. For a first kiss it’s fucking perfect. He’s all around you, his fingers in your hair, his cologne in your nose, his shirt in your hand, his hair in your other hand. He lifts his head first but you keep your eyes closed for another second or two. When you blink up at him he’s got this soft smile on his face.

“Let me know you get home safe.” You mumble and he nods. “Goodnight Bucky.”

“Night Doll.” He says and you unlock your front door and slip inside the door. You close and lock the door behind you before leaning against it with a wide smile on your face. You close your eyes again and take a long deep breath the broad grin still on your face.

“I fucking KNEW IT!” Carol hisses excitedly, your eyes fly open and you press a hand to your chest. “That was Bucky on the phone! What the hell is going on? Was there even another dude? What the hell. What the hell!”

“Would you shut up!” You hiss clapping a hand over Carol’s mouth. “You’re going to wake up Noah!” Carol pulls your hand from her mouth after a brief struggle.

“And that’s a problem because?” She asks, leveling you with a stern look.

“One, I went on a date with one man and came home with another. Two, we’re not officially dating so I don’t want to get his hopes up. Three, can’t I just have one thing to myself for a little while? You weren’t even supposed to know.” Carol stares at you for a second then pulls you into a hug.

“I’m sorry. I’ll pretend like I didn’t see the cutest goodnight kiss of all time until you’re ready to talk about it.” She says.

“Thank you, and sorry.” You mumble into her shoulder. “I just, I really really like him and I don’t want any pressure from anyone and I really don’t want to fuck this up.”

“I understand. No pressure. Forget I saw anything. I’m going to bed.”

“Sleep where ever you want. I’m going to bed.” You tell her, you’re exhausted but you’re happy. When you get up to your room you change into your pajamas, wash your face and brush your teeth before climbing into bed. Once you plug in your phone you see you’ve got a text from Bucky.

Made it home safe. See you Monday. Sweet dreams Doll.

A small smile crosses your face as you text back.

Thanks for letting me know and for the wonderful night. Sleep well.


	12. Chapter 12

Monday takes forever to come. But when it does it’s full of soft smiles and flirty glances. Neither you nor Bucky comment on your relationship change but he does take you out to lunch everyday of the week. It’s Thursday when you get the good news. Your show is going to be picked up for a second season. After freaking out with Carol for a full half hour you and Noah head down to the zoo to tell Bucky who’s been putting in long hours waiting for the cubs to be born. When the cubs still haven’t been born by the following weekend you offer to bring Noah and dinner to Bucky to help keep him from stressing too much.

“Do you think the cubs will be born tonight mom?” Noah asks as you make your way to the employee only entrance. Noah has seemed to notice the subtle change in your relationship with Bucky but he hasn’t said anything.

“I don’t know buddy, Bucky seems to think it’ll happen soon so we might get lucky.”

“Who else is coming?”

“Just us tonight.” You tell him pressing the buzzer next to the door.

“Cool.” He says bouncing excitedly on his toes as you wait for Bucky to come let you in. Sure enough a minute later the door swings open and you’re greeted by a grinning Bucky. Noah gives Bucky a high five as you enter and Bucky gives your hand a tight squeeze.

“I think tonight is the night.” He says quietly and you give him a hopeful smile.

“Bucky!” You whisper excitedly before giving his hand another tight squeeze, “That’s so wonderful!”

“We brought dinner!” Noah tells Bucky proudly as he holds up a brown paper bag that you’d picked up on the way.

“That was so nice of you Noah.” Bucky says as you let go of his neck. He glances at you and you nod and instantly know he’s going to tell Noah that you’re dating. “Wanna take a walk through the closed park and see what animals a sleeping?” He asks as you take the bag of food from Noah.

“Are you gonna come mom?”

“How about I get dinner ready so we can eat when you guys get back?” You offer and he nods before you watch the two walk away.

You make your way back to the small break room and it’s weird that it’s so quiet since most of the time the break room is bustling with people going in and out of their offices. You unpack the dinner, placing everything on the table and are just about to text Bucky when you hear him and Noah coming down the hallway. They’re both laughing at something Noah has said, it warms your heart that the two get along so well.

“Hey mom!” Noah cries as he comes bounding over. “We got to see the dolphins sleeping! It was so cool!”

“That is so cool!” You tell him as Bucky grins over at you.

“Bucky told me that they rest half their brain at a time so they don’t drown.”

“Woah!”

“He told me you’re dating too.”

“Yea, you okay with that?” Oh god what if he says no?

“Duh.” Noah says plopping himself down into one of the chairs and you and Bucky share relieved glances.

“Did you guys wash your hands?” You ask before Noah can grab any of the chicken you set out. He goes to lie when he sees your face and shakes his head no. You dig out your hand sanitizer and squirt some onto his hands then offer some to Bucky who nods. Once all hands are clean you dig into dinner, Chinese that you’d picked up on the way to the zoo.

After dinner you and Bucky leave Noah at the table doing some homework to go and peek in on the tigers. Dottie is off by herself wandering around in the birthing pen but she looks comfortable.

“Thank you for telling him. I’m glad you were comfortable enough to have that conversation with him.” You tell Bucky leaning back against his chest. The two of you stay like this for a while, until Noah is done with his homework then the three of you wander the quiet zoo, your hand in Bucky’s.

Noah ends up falling asleep at the zoo on the couch in Steve and Bucky’s office. You slide a blanket over his body before joining Bucky again by the monitor screens where Dottie is still pacing back and forth.

“I think she’s in labor.” Bucky whispers, his eyes never leaving the screen.

“How long is labor?”

“Could be hours or days.” You’re willing to stay up with him until Steve comes at 2am to keep watch. You rest your head against his shoulder and he wraps an arm around your shoulders before pressing a kiss to the top of your head. “Thanks for being here Doll.”

“I wouldn’t want to miss the birth of your babies.” You tease him and he chuckles softly. You look up at him and he presses a kiss to your lips.

“I bet Dottie will let you old one. We might have to take them pretty quick depending on what kind of mom she is.”

“What do you mean?”

“Dottie hasn’t been a mom before so if she doesn’t want the cubs then we have to raise them by hand. I’ll move in to the little place on site and they’ll move there with me.”

“While that would be the cutest outcome I hope it doesn’t come to that.”

“Me too.” You both watch quietly for a while, you’re tired but excited. After a bit you and Bucky start talking. You talk about everything from Scott to childhoods to the different adventures you’ve both had. Bucky’s talking about a reckless adventure that he and Steve had in their late teens when Dottie lies down Bucky perks up.

“Here we go!” He says excitedly grasping your hand.

God he’s adorable.


End file.
